


went a little like this

by plinys



Category: Fantastic Four (2015)
Genre: First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-16
Updated: 2015-08-16
Packaged: 2018-04-14 23:39:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4584582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plinys/pseuds/plinys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“What if we slept with each other? Just once, to get this whole virginity nonsense taken care of.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	went a little like this

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lesbianyves](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lesbianyves/gifts).



> My first fic was going to be angst, but an ask about first times came into my inbox and I had to write this fic. Don't worry bros, if you like this there will be more Ben/Reed in the coming weeks because I am trash and I left that movie thinking "wow that was some serious subtext". Also let's be real that movie is ten times better if you assume Ben/Reed were together the whole time.

“What if we slept with each other? Just once, to get this whole _virginity_ nonsense taken care of.”

The words spill out between them, a casual statement, something almost laughable that for a second Ben swears he heard Reed wrong because there’s no way those words could have come out of his best friends mouth. But when he looks up from the electrical box, there Reed is, – the blueprints he had been looking over abandoned on the table top - staring at him clearly waiting for an answer.

His heart is beating loud enough that there’s no way Reed wouldn’t have been able to hear it if he were standing closer, but somehow he manages to force out the words, “Yeah, sure, if you want,” in a tone that sounds nearly casual.

Reed stares at him a second long, a look nearly like worry pinching his eyebrows together behind the frames of his glasses, before he nods once and goes back to what he was working on.

After that it’s all business and like the conversation never even happened.

\---

Ben’s _one_ sexual experience, is a bathroom blowjob, offered to him by a girl way out of his league as a thank you for fixing up her car. Halfway through the affair, he looks down at her blonde hair pulled back from her face and pink lip glossed lips spread tight around him, only to feel bad about it. He doesn’t want it, not from her, but if he closes his eyes and tilts his head back he can almost imagine someone else.

Thankfully _Rebecca_ is close enough to the name he had to choke off before it became clear on his lips.

He feels bad enough about it that he tells Reed while working in the garage, blows off the wrong feeling as inexperience.

Two days later after his friends follow up proposal and an extensive amount of research done in the school library, far from the prying eyes of his older brother or the pestering of his mother, Ben’s almost certain that he’s not in women.

Or more specifically that he’s into his best friend.

\---

There’s a chart in the center of the garage that looks like something out of a science fiction novel, which given that this is Reed’s garage isn’t all together unusual. What is unusual is that it looks like it’s out of one of his _mother’s_ science fiction novels, the _sex gods from space_ variety.

“Reed-“

“I know, it’s a bit much,” Reed cuts him off. He’s gripping his notebook with a sort of anxious fluttering of his fingers, which reminds Ben that he’s not the only one a little bit nervous about the whole situation. It also gives him a little bit of home that this isn’t just some meaningless, ‘ _let’s lose our virginity’_ thing and that it might actually be something real.

Suddenly Ben feels acutely aware of the condom in the back pocket of his jeans.

“No, it’s good. Very through, very _you_.”

“Why do I feel like that’s a subtle jab?”

And then they’re grinning at each other again, because this may be absurd and a bit embarrassing, but Reed’s his best friend and they’ve been through everything up to this point together. This won’t change anything, they’ll still be able to laugh at each other’s jokes, still smile across the garage like they have some of secret that nobody else understands.

 “I want to kiss you,” falls from his lips easily. The anxious feeling that he had felt when he first walked in almost evaporating, as he crosses the room to stand in front of Reed. He makes a move to slowly release Reed’s tight grip from his notebook, offering simply that “It might be the best place to start.”

Those words seem to do the trick, because Reed kisses him then. It’s awkward, though really this whole thing is, their noses bumping together, the frame of Reed’s glasses digging into the side of Ben’s cheeks, but it’s also warm and familiar and this feels like the place where he belongs. Where he’s belonged for years.

When they pull apart for air, moments later, both breathing heavily and grinning like fools, all Ben can seem to think about is that they could have been doing this for years.

\---

They don’t actually sleep with each other till a month later, waiting for Reed’s parents to go out of town for the weekend finally giving them a place to themselves where they won’t be disturbed. But as far as Ben’s concerned it’s more than worth the wait.

“Are you sure you want to do this?” He asks, because he has to know for sure.

He has to double check, has to make sure this is perfect, because Reed made a _fucking_ chart and Ben’s pretty sure he’s in love with him (and has been for years) but is too afraid to say those words just yet. This is the closest he’s able to get.

Though he’s never felt closer to Reed than he has in that moment, on the same bed with those ugly plaid sheets that Ben complained about every time he slept over as a kid, kissing the one guy that deserves the whole world like his life depends on it.

“Ben, if I didn’t want this, I wouldn’t have invited you inside.”

He groans. “That’s not what I meant.”

Reed’s quizzical gaze looks different without his glasses on, “What did you mean?”

“I mean, if you’re just doing this to lose our virginity, and you’d rather it was someone else-“

“There’s no one else I want, but you.”

The relief that spread through him at the sound of those words nearly makes his heart stop. This time when he leans downwards to kiss Reed, before doing a whole lot more than just kissing, the press of their lips together is soft and sweet, as it should have been from the very beginning.

And when they move together, their rhythm comes easily, something that will later be attributed to familiar and a variety of other scientific hypothesizes coming true that Ben only vaguely listens to.

He’s got a hypothesis of his own, one he’ll whisper into Reed’s ear when they’re both nearly asleep, that they were always meant to be together.

Reed just gives him a sleep grumble in reply.

“Took us long enough to figure that out.”

"And you're the one with the genius IQ."

**Author's Note:**

> hmu on tumblr @ plinys


End file.
